Baka and Test: True Emotions
by heroes1202
Summary: Following their graduation, Aki suddenly kisses Minami and tells her he loves her. Its no sooner than later that the two then decide to have a date to talk about their feelings. All of their friends from Class F and Class A tag along . But their date is jeopardized by the appearance of Miharu, unwilling to let go. Will their date go well? Or will Miharu ruin everything?


_It is around graduation day at Fumizuki Academy as we find Akihisa Yoshi outside with Minami Shimada at his side. It was early that afternoon as the students of their grade were just starting to get out of school, the graduates flooding the campus grounds._

_"Y-You wanted to see me...Aki?" Minami asked. Akihisa looked to her before lightly nodding._

_"Yeah. I wanted to see if you felt like hanging out a bit." he said. Minami lightly tilted her head in confusion._

_"H-Huh? Sure...but, why aren't the others here? Didn't you wanna invite them too?" she asked. Akihisa smiled._

_"Well, not really. The two of us never really got to hang out that much as of late. Ya know what I mean?" he asked. Minami quietly looks on._

_"Uhhh...yeah. I guess so. Anyway, isn't it funny? Class 2-F actually graduated from Fumizuki Academy...all of us alive and intact." she teased. Aki nodded._

_"Yeah. No kidding. Those final exams were MURDER. I felt like my brain was going to fry." he laughed. Soon, the two started to laugh together, their laugh drowned out by the sounds of cheering voices among their classmates. Soon, their merry laughter faded away as the two of them eyed one another._

_"So...let's go." Minami said, giving a light smile. As she was about to walk off, expecting Aki to follow, he suddenly takes hold of her wrist, prompting her to stop and look back._

_"A-Actually...Minami? Before we go...there's...something I gotta say to you. I hope you'll listen." he said. Minami slowly turned around._

_"H-Huh? Okay. Sure. What is it?" she asked. But just as she fully turned around, she was stopped by Akihisa suddenly plugging her lips with his own. The instant it happened, Minami's eyes widened as wide as possible, her face turning bright red, before they looked down to Aki's lips against hers. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around her as he held her close to him. As a gentle wind blew, kicking up Minami's ponytail, we watch as flower petals fly off from the tree behind the pair._

_"Minami...I...I love you..." Aki muttered._

**_Baka and Test: True Emotions_**

**_Part 001: The Words of Love_**

_~ Minami's House ~_

Suddenly rushing back home after her "sudden kiss" from the biggest idiot of her school year, Minami arrived at her house before suddenly slamming the door behind her. She pressed herself against the door, her face bright red while she was panting heavily. The loud door slam did not go unnoticed as her little sister, Hazuki, soon entered the room, holding onto her Noin doll.

"Huh? M-Minami? What's the matter? Why are you so red?" she asked. Minami stuttered as she glared to her sister, quickly sighing relief afterwards.

"N-Nothing Hazuki. Your sis just had...a bit of a...uhhh... "s-surprise" after graduation. Y-Yeah. Something kinda caught me off guard." she explained. But this did not seem to slide with Hazuki, a tad confused.

"Huh? Whaddya mean? What happened?" she asked "You didn't have to repeat a grade or something, did you?" Minami looked on in shock.

"Ehhh...not...quite?" she whimpered, her eyes drifting away. But that certain look in her eye caused something to "click" in Hazuki, the girl suddenly gasping.

"H-Hold the phone! Did...Did you and Aki...KISS?" she asked. Minami's face suddenly turned bright red, her eyes trying to dart away from her sister. But no matter which way she looked, she always found Hazuki right in front of her, eager to know more.

"Come on sis! I'm right, aren't I?! You gotta tell me!" Hazuki exclaimed. Minami squeaked lightly, finally shielding her face when looking away from Hazuki proved futile. But even that didn't work as her sister pried her hands away.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! Geez! Aki kissed ME! Happy now?!" Minami screamed. Hazuki fell dead silent until a big grin came on her face. She leapt back before pumping a fist.

"All right! You did it sis! Big dummy's interested in you!" she cheered. Minami looked on silently as her sister leapt around the room, cheering loudly.

"R-Really Hazuki. It's...It's totally not a big deal, okay?" she sighed. But she soon had her sister back in her face again.

"Details! You gotta give me the details! Exactly what happened?" Hazuki asked. Minami looked on at her sister before letting out a hefty sigh.

"All right. C-Come on. I'll explain everything in my bedroom." she explained.

**_~ BAKA AND TEST ~_**

In her bedroom, Minami explained everything that happened following their final day of class, right up to when she fled the scene after Aki suddenly kissed her.

"Wow. I can't believe it. What do you think made him do it? Do ya think he finally got around your wash board chest to actually LIKE LIKE you?" Hazuki asked. Minami lightly groaned, hearing the "wash board" comment, before sighing.

"I...really don't know. It just happened...so suddenly that...I ran away just after it happened." she explained. As she curled up on her bed, she tucked her legs in and crossed her arms over her knees, twitling her fingers.

"Sis! You can't just let this go! You gotta make the move! Call him back and get the dirt about things!" Hazuki shouted. Minami lightly gasped.

"W-What? Are you sure?" she asked. Hazuki nodded.

"Of course! Duh! You finally did SOMETHING to get Aki to notice you! You gotta hang onto this as long as you can! Go on! Call the dummy!" she shouted. Their eyes remained fixated on each other before, with a sigh, Minami fished out her cell.

"All right. Fine. If it'll get you off my case..." she muttered. Hazuki smiled as Minami looked up and dialed in Aki's number. The phone began to ring as she placed it against her ear. She could feel her heart beat racing as she anxiously awaited someone to answer. Finally, there was a click and she heard Aki's voice.

"Hello? Minami?" he asked. Minami lightly gasped before looking to her sister and back.

"Y-Yeah. Hi Aki. What's up?" she asked.

"Uhh...listen, Minami? About at school today...I...I'm sorry." he said. Minami lightly gasped.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"Its...about when I just kissed you out of the blue. Well, you see, I was recently talking with my sister about you and Himeji. She figured that I was sort of beginning to "feel" something about one of you, but she demanded to know who. Well, out of frustration, I told her that it was you." he explained "Hey! If I didn't, my sister was freakin' going to make out with me on the spot! What else could I have done?! She told me that if I didn't do something to PROVE it, she would've given me something HORRIBLE!" Minami remained silent before a smirk came to her face.

"Oh. I see. So...you really think you like me?" she asked.

"W-Well, yeah. Heh. I guess I kinda do. I mean...all the guys were practically mocking me ever since that quarrel we had with Miharu a few years back. However, thinking back on all the times we spent together...I can't say there wasn't a moment in which I didn't enjoy having you with me. S-So...if you'll let me...you wanna...h-h-have a d-d-date sometime?" he asked. Minami blushed slightly.

"Uhh...s-sure Aki. I don't mind. If its just us, t-the two of us I mean, I wouldn't mind." she said. On the other end, Aki lightly gasped in excitement.

"O-Oh! For real? O-Okay then. Lemme think of something and I'll call you back. Okay?" he asked. Minami nodded.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't go forgetting this...or I'll never forgive you Aki." she said. Akihisa lightly nodded.

"No prob! See ya then!" he chuckled. With that, Minami smiled before turning her phone off. She glanced to her sister with a big smile on her face, following Minami with a smile of her own.

"Well...guess I got a date." she teased.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
